fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dan67/Making Reviews on Sandblock Games
Hi im dan67 and im here to make a honest review about the three following games that are on Xbox live Indie game market place. If you have any thoughts or questions about the review im making please ask because i don't want to lie to you guys when i make this review. Combat How fun is the combat in the game? is it intense, Mild or boring lets see for ourselves. '*Castleminer Z: '''Castleminer Z is a first person horror shooter based off the game Castleminer made by DigitalDNA studios, This game has everything from shotguns to laser guns and when the night comes all hell breaks loose for anyone foolish of enough to stay outside. Combat in this game ranges from Close quarters combat and fighting Mobs such as the dragon, Demon, Aliens and yes the Archers that shoot you from a yard away. This game can keep your trigger finger itchy through out the entire game session so if you bought this just to kill zombies then you made the right choice. '*Fortresscraft: 'Fortresscraft made and Inspired by Dj Arcas, a Game that has smooth visuals and endless ways to satisfy such as a game of spleef or creating an entire civilization with the copy paste tool along with special blocks that can be made into Furniture. Spleef, Freeze tag and Zombies are kinda of good games to play but the zombies part is disappointing, While it may be fun to have over a hundred zombies and Gatling turrets on your map however other players can't join in the fun unless they have a chatpad and the Harrison axe (which is the only melee weapon in the game to kill the zombies) it can be unlocked by redeeming the steam heroes promo code. If you bought this game solely on combat then you should only spleef and freeze tag overall combat is below average. '*Block world: 'block world made by 2.0 studios that shares the graphics of minecraft as well as gameplay only difference is that the game uses your avatar and has block regeneration meaning if you hit a block with a pickaxe overtime it will simply repair its self. Combat wise is kinda glitchy but Non-stop Arrow battles as well as destorying your world with multiple crates of bombs. Combat in this game is average since its still a work in progress. Graphics How good are the graphics in the game? is it dull is it great or just plain boring? '*Castleminer Z: 'Castleminer Z is not well known for good graphics but it's probably reasonable to deal with the enviroment bugging out every 5 to 10 minutes, bad graphics are or not it hasn't stopped this game from being fun. '*Fortresscraft: 'Fortresscraft has pretty decent graphics compared to all other voxel games currently, despite this being good looking does not always bring in potientional customers all the time. Great '*Blockworld:'''Blockworld has normal yet static feeling graphics, overtime it managed to keep up with other voxel games but its lack of fludity leaves it nothing but a eye sore so far. So what do you think about my review :D Category:Blog posts